General store
General stores are a type of store throughout Gielinor. The stores are represented by a icon. General shops sell a variety of items differing from store to store. There are 39 General stores in RuneScape. Rare items such as a Santa hat cannot be sold to a general store. Unnoting items General stores can also be used to unnote items, which particularly comes in handy to players far from a bank. To do this, sell as many of the items as you want unnoted to the shop and then buy them back. You will lose a variable amount of coins depending on the item. This does not work for all items - only ones that the shop can buy. Locations General stores are owned by a Shopkeeper and a Shop assistant, unless otherwise noted. * Al Kharid General Store in Al Kharid * Ifaba's General Store on Ape Atoll, which is owned by Ifaba * Aemad's Adventuring Supplies in East Ardougne which is owned by Aemad * West Ardougne General Store in West Ardougne which is owned by Chadwell * Bandit Bargains in the Desert Bandit Camp, which is owned by Bandit shopkeeper * Bandit Duty Free in the Wilderness Bandit Camp, which is owned by Notterazzo * Aurel's Supplies in Burgh de Rott, which is owned by Aurel * General Store (Canifis) in Canifis which is owned by Fidelio * Arhein's Store in Catherby which is owned by Arhein * Dorgesh-Kaan General Supplies in Dorgesh-Kaan which is owned by Lurgon * Dwarven Shopping Store in the Dwarven Mines which is owned by Shopkeeper * Edgeville General Store in Edgeville which is owned by Shopkeeper * Falador General Store in Falador which is owned by Shopkeeper * Dal's General Ogre Supplies in Gu'Tanoth which is owned by Dal * Karamja General Store in Karamja which is owned by Shopkeeper * Gunslik's Assorted Items in Keldagrim which is owned by Gunslik * The Lighthouse Store in the Lighthouse which is owned by Jossik * Lletya General Store in Lletya which is owned by Eudav * Moon Clan General Store in Lunar Isle which is owned by Melana Moonlander * Lumbridge General Store in Lumbridge which is owned by Shopkeeper * Trader Sven's Black Market Goods in Meiyerditch which is owned by Trader Sven * Miscellanian General Store in Miscellania which is owned by Finn * Razmire General Store in Mort'ton which is owned by Razmire Keelgan * Nardah General Store in Nardah which is owned by Kazgar * Arnold's Eclectic Supplies in Piscatoris Fishing Colony which is owned by Arnold Lydspor * Pollnivneach General Store in Pollnivneach which is owned by Market seller * Khazard General Store in Port Khazard which is owned by Shopkeeper * Port Phasmatys General Store in Port Phasmatys which is owned by Shopkeeper * Sigmund the Merchant in Rellekka * Rimmington General Store in Rimmington which is owned by Shopkeeper * Shantay Pass Shop in Shantay Pass which is owned by Shantay * Obli's General Store in Shilo Village which is owned by Obli * Jiminua's Jungle Store in Tai Bwo Wannai which is owned by Jiminua * Bolkoy's Village Shop in Tree Gnome Village which is owned by Bolkoy * Quartermaster's Stores in Tyras Camp which is owned by Quartermaster * Varrock General Store in Varrock which is owned by Shopkeeper * Trader Stan's Trading Post in various Ports which is owned by Trader Stan * Void Knight General Store in Void Knights' Outpost which is owned by Void Knight Squire * Zanaris General Store in Zanaris which is owned by Fairy shopkeeper History ]] The old map icon for the general store, as of 8 May 2007, was . This was changed due to the fact that the general store didn't even sell pots of flour. In RuneScape Classic, because the Grand Exchange did not exist, general stores (particularly those in Varrock and Falador) were popular locations for trade, especially in crowded worlds such as World 1. Many players would gather at general stores in order to offload items they did not need, or in hopes of obtaining a bargain by finding an item in the store with a higher street price than the price set by the general store. Because the stores could "fill up" on items sold by players, competition for empty slots in such worlds was intense at times. The Shop Improvement update was introduced on 2 October 2007. Shop stock was split up in two parts, the main stock which contained infinite amounts of basic items, and the player stock which contained items sold by players. The update of 2 September 2009 removed the infinite stock and replaced it with the current system, whereby the amount of items each store possesses is different for each player. Many complaints are posted on the forums regarding this every day. This also led to the increase in Street Prices of items such as Cheese and Jugs of Water, that were once easy to obtain in bulk. The addition of Cheese wheels and Milk sellers has since made cheese easier to acquire in bulk again. The 11 April, 2012 update standardized prices in the general store so that buying or selling prices do not change depending on the stock of the item in the shop. fi:General Store no:General Store nl:General store pl:General store Category:Buildings # Category:General stores